The Unpredicted Relationship
by TheAwesomeGummyBear
Summary: When three vampires enroll at the DWMA under the careful guidance of Lord Death himself. What will happen when one of the vampires catches the  eye and heart of Death The Kid. Full summary inside. Kid/OC Valkyrie
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Soul Eater I only own the characters you don't recognise _

_Three vampires enrol at the DWMA under the guidance by Lord Death himself. What will happen when one of the vampires catches the eye and heart of Death The Kid. When Lord Death forbids them from being together can they keep their relationship a secret and can they stay together when a new problem rises. DTK/OC,Valkyrie_

_The Unpredicted Relationship_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

_Chapter One_

Valkyrie Jones smiled as she put her uniform on. She loved her uniform and today was her first day at DWMA. She wore black fingerless leather gloves, a black waistcoat, a military green tank top, black skinny jeans and military green army style boots. Her long white curls were placed in a simple ponytail her faded pink fringe covering her right eye, her maroon eyes were big and her skin was as pale as ever. She still remembers the day she was turned into a vampire as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback._

_It was the 9th of October 1925 and a human called Marion Kraigson with blonde hair and blue eyes was walking through the back alleys in New York City when a man that smelt of dried blood came up to her. He brought a sharpened knife to her stomach and stabbed her. She had no time to react to the sharp blade piercing her stomach. The next thing she felt was no match to the pain she felt when the cold blade of the knife pierced her skin. The man had brought his lips to her wrist and bit into it. She felt the man's cold teeth pierce her skin and veins. She then realised this man was a monster. She felt her blood being drained and a venom replacing it. She felt her human self disappearing and she was turning into a monster. She tried to scream out but something was stopping her she felt herself being thrown to the ground and her remaining blood running out of her wrist and the wound in her stomach. She closed her eyes not wanting to know what would happen or what she would be when she woke up tomorrow morning and become Valkyrie Jones._

_End of Flashback._

She heard her weapons Daniel and Toby calling her to come to school. They were often known as the Trio of Blood since they were all vampires but Lord Death said it would be best if nobody knew that they were vampires except the staff. They all walked out of our apartment as the suns rays hit them. Daniels black hair with shades of green layered into it, his maroon eyes and white shirt, black dress trousers, black shoes, black shoes and black waistcoat making him look like he was part of a boy band. Toby reminded Valkyrie of Shadow the Hedgehog with is black and red hair spiking in any direction his maroon eyes filled with wisdom and child like innocent his trousers had metal spikes at the knee caps, his sweatshirt had a grey cross design on the chest, his gloves were like Valkyrie's, he wore a leather collar around his neck, his trainers were red and white and he had a single black earring in his left ear. Toby and Daniel were like brothers to Valkyrie. They could transform into twin Draco throwing knives. They reached the steps to the school then Daniel turned to Valkyrie and Toby " Right I want you both on your best behaviour, I do not want you embarrassing our little clan. We are respected in the vampire world and I want it to stay that way"

"Gotcha Danny" chorused Toby and Valkyrie.

"Do not call me Danny" replied Daniel.

Valkyrie and Toby nodded their heads as they headed into the academy. They were greeted by the receptionist. She was a middle aged woman with short brown hair, glasses and blue eyes. She looked quite scared of us. As if we would _kill_ a innocent human. She directed us to the Death Room. When we entered the room we saw Lord Death standing with a long mirror behind him. We had been in the Death room once before when we asked if we could join the DWMA. Lord Death advised us to were soul protectors so the students do not freak out about our different souls since our souls were basically dead. We nodded to everything he said then he smiled and said "Daniel, Toby and Valkyrie welcome to the DWMA!"

Authors Notes: Please tell me what you think & all reviews are welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Three vampires enrol at the DWMA under the guidance by Lord Death himself. What will happen when one of the vampires catches the eye and heart of Death The Kid. When Lord Death forbids them from being together can they keep their relationship a secret and can they stay together when a new enemy returns. DTK/OC,Valkyrie_

_I still don't own Soul Eater :(_

_The Unpredicted Relationship_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

_Chapter 2_

Valkyrie, Toby and Daniel walked through the corridors of the DWMA. They reached the classroom which Lord Death told them would be their home-room. Class Crescent Moon taught by Professor Stein. They entered the room together. As soon as they entered the room they felt the stares of at least thirty students. A man was sitting on a chair covered in stiches. He had silver hair, a lab coat with stitches, sewn into it, a stitch sewn around one of his eyes and a huge screw sticking out of his head. Valkyrie guessed this must be their teacher. He had a hint of madness around him. He introduced them to the rest of the class. He placed them in-between a girl with ash blonde hair tied up in separate pigtails. She was wearing a typical school girl uniform. The other girl we were sitting next to another girl who had long black hair that was tied up in a single ponytail , large indigo eyes and was wearing pale yellow outfit with a yellow star on it. They smiled sweetly at them. The teacher started talking to the class about the upcoming Halloween Ball. Valkyrie noticed a boy in the corner of her eye. His had black shaggy hair that had three white stripes through it. His eyes were a golden colour. Valkyrie knew by the look of him he was a grim reaper. She was enchanted by him. The way his golden eyes sparkled. He was talking to two boys sitting next to him. One of the boys had blood red eyes not like the ones vampire have, his eyes were more warm and friendly, his snow white hair was kept out of his eyes by a headband with soul written on it. The other boy had electric blue hair and sea green eyes. It looked like they were arguing. I saw the grim reaper boy look at me his eyes filled with a mix of surprise and disgust. I looked away from him. I still felt him staring at me. The girl with ash blonde hair extended her hand and said, "Hi my name is Maka Albarn"

Valkyrie took her hand and said, "I'm Valkyrie, That idiot with the red in his hair is Toby and the one with green in his hair is Daniel".

Valkyrie and Maka and occasionally Tsubaki the black haired girl would join in. They said they would introduce them to their friends. The school bell finally rang and Valkyrie got up from her seat with Toby and Daniel soon following her lead. Maka and Tsubaki led them out of the classroom to a small corner of the corridor where the boys from before were stood, a girl (_A/N Chrona is going to be a girl) _with pink hair and black eyes and two more girls that looked like sisters they were wearing cowgirl hats the shorter one had short blonde hair and the taller one had light brown longer hair. Maka and Tsubaki introduced them to Valkyrie. The white haired boy was called Soul, the golden eyed boy was called Death The Kid or Kid, the blue haired boy as called Black Star, the pink haired girl was called Chrona, the blonde sister was called Patty and the brown haired sister was called Liz. She was still enchanted by Death The Kid. She realised he was perfectly symmetrical. Kid was still looking at her with eyes filled with disgust and surprise. Toby see only one to notice the staring competition between Valkyrie and Kid. When they started walking to their next class Valkyrie wondered if he knew she was a vampire. He was Lord Death's son. What if he could tell they were vampires. She dismissed those thoughts from her head. Their was no way he could know they were vampires. The boy Black Star started shouting in Toby's ear that he beat a Grim Reaper. Valkyrie noticed Toby blocking him out by going to his 'happy place'. Valkyrie could not help but have a laugh fit at Toby's face. She quickly recovered when nearly everybody in the corridor was staring at her. Their next class was History. They all walked to History it was mainly Black Star telling them how great he was and that he beat Kid. Valkyrie and Daniel just nodded while Toby rolled his eyes.

Their next teacher was Professor Harriet Berll. Professor Berll was a short teacher with purple long flowing locks of hair with her eyes the same colour as her hair. Valkyrie got seated next to Kid and Black Star, Toby was next to Soul and Daniel was a little more relaxed sitting next to a girl named Georgia. Then Black Star said, "So Valkyrie why do you think you can be a bigger star then me, I bet I could wipe out the rumours that you are the best Team in School, So tonight we will fight and you will lose"

"Well if you want to lose fine lets fight after school". They shook their hands both planning the other one's defeat.

_Please Review & Tell me what you think I could improve on :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Three vampires enrol at the DWMA under the guidance by Lord Death himself. What will happen when one of the vampires catches the eye and heart of Death The Kid. When Lord Death forbids them from being together can they keep their relationship a secret and can they stay together when a new enemy returns. DTK/OC,Valkyrie_

_I still don't own Soul Eater :(_

_This chapter is a bit short at 708 words sorry _

_The Unpredicted Relationship_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

_Chapter 3_

The rest of the school day went by quickly and Valkyrie was planning to defeat Black Star in the fight after school. She stood with Toby and Daniel waiting for Black Star to arrive and fight them. She then saw him with Tsubaki in her weapon form. Valkyrie nodded towards Toby and Daniel to transform into their weapon form. "Prepare to surrender your honour", shouted Black Star. Valkyrie just rolled her eyes and shouted back, " Come on then Black Star, unless you are scared you will get beat by a little girl". Black Star then attacked with Tsubaki. Valkyrie just missed his attack. She then threw Daniel into Black Stars arm. He then quickly retreated to Valkyrie's open hand leaving a small bruise on Black Stars arm. Valkyrie then noticed that all of her new friends were there including Death The Kid and Professor Stein. Valkyrie got hit by Black Stars attack,she then pierced his leg with Toby causing him to stumble back. When Black Star quickly recovered he punched Valkyrie in her left eye. She then pushed him onto the floor and threw Toby and Daniel into the sides of his clothes, Pinning him down so he couldn't move. She then placed a foot on top of Black Stars chest declaring he was the winner. After about three seconds she pulled Toby and Daniel from Black Stars sides as they changed back into their _'human' _forms. They all looked at each other and nodded. Daniel walked over to his friends to hide from what Toby and Valkyrie were about to do. They started to do a little victory dance while singing '_We are the champions'. _Valkyrie saw from the corner of her eye that Kid was looking at her with a small smile on his face.

Valkyrie knew that if she was human she would have been blushing now. Once Toby had stopped dancing they walked over to Black Star. Valkyrie stuck out her hand for him and said, "That was one good fight, we should definitely do it again sometime!". Black Star nodded in agreement with a huge grin plastered on his face and took her hand. "It was a good match but being the gentleman I am I let you win", Valkyrie just rolled her eyes at his words but still had a smile upon her face.

"Dude what's up with your hair?", Toby asked DTK. Valkyrie smacked Toby hard in the chest when Kid dropped to the ground and started crying about how he was a worthless piece of trash and that nobody would ever love him. Everyone except Toby, Valkyrie and Daniel seemed to ignore this like it happened on a daily basis. "Does he do this often?" asked Valkyrie.

"All the time replied Liz before she went to calm him down. Maybe this boy has a OCD or something like that. Once Kid had stood up. On instinct Valkyrie wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked a bit surprised at first then he wrapped his arms around her waist. And without thinking she placed a kiss onto his cheek. When her lips met Kid's cheek she felt something weird in her stomach a bit like butterflies. Valkyrie and Kid quickly pulled away. She noticed Kid was red in the face. She looked over to her friends they looked like they were on either the verge of a laughing fit or about to faint from shock. Since her lips had met Kid's cheek she had felt for the first time in her undead life warm and human.

_My next chapter will be longer I pinky promise._

_Please leave a review on how I could improve and should I carry on._

_P.S Kid knows about Valkyrie being a vampire. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Three vampires enrol at the DWMA under the guidance by Lord Death himself. What will happen when one of the vampires catches the eye and heart of Death The Kid. When Lord Death forbids them from being together can they keep their relationship a secret and can they stay together when a new enemy returns. DTK/OC,Valkyrie_

_I still don't own Soul Eater :(_

_This chapter is longer then the last one with 858 words :)_

_The Unpredicted Relationship_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

_Chapter 4_

Valkyrie drew the outline of a bat as she tried to forget what happened after the fight with Black Star three days ago. Maka had told her that Kid was in Mexico hunting a Kishin egg. She did not know what she felt when she kissed Kid. She abandoned her drawing and rolled onto her back facing the blue sky. She closed her eyes and heard the one voice that she was dreading. She opened her eyes to see the golden eyes of Kid staring at her. "Hey Kid", Valkyrie said. Kid just smiled at her and said, " May I sit down". She just nodded as he sat down next to her. "Your a really good artist Val". Nobody had ever called her Val before. She bit back a smile. She sat up and looked over to Kid. He had her sketch book in his lap. He scanned each page of the book and noticed all the small details she put in her drawings. "Draw me, please", Kid asked her. She looked at Kid's gold eyes and said " Sure come on then, Kid strike a pose for me". He just laughed at her comment as she picked up her sketch book and pencil and started to sketch Kid. She finished shading him in. He just smiled at the sketch. " So Kid, how long have you known I was vampire" she asked.

" My father called me to the death room the day before you arrived and said that three vampires were enrolling and that I should keep my distance from them."

" Why? Did he think we were going to suck out all of your blood and turn you into a vampire?" she asked. " No mainly because my father hates vampire because of the vampire god Crimson wanted to take over Earth so he helped create the kishin Asura, he fed him the ideas about eaten human souls into his head and turning the world mad. And when Asura was captured, my father hoped that would be the end. But Crimson had other ideas he sent undead soldiers to turn people into kishins

but he never succeeded creating another kishin his undead soldiers are apparently still roaming this world trying to create more undead soldiers so they can help Crimson create a even stronger kishin to defeat my father for once and all while wiping out all the grim reapers in the process". Valkyrie just looked at Kid. He was disobeying his fathers orders by sitting next to her now. Was he watching over her in case she tried to create a kishin. He was lying on the grass next to her. She was created to help plunge the world into madness and kill Kid and his father. She then made a promise to herself she would protect Kid with her undead life. Kid interrupted her thoughts " So do vampires have super powers". Valkyrie just laughed and said, " Our senses are just five times better then normal, if we were to attack with our soul wave lengths we would destroy all of Death City five times over if we don't control it properly,we can hold our breath for forty seven minutes and 43 seconds and we can live for as long as we want to". Valkyrie thought Kids face was priceless. She let out a really loud laugh which caused everyone in the park to look at them. Kid just looked at her like she had shot a hole through a tree. She stopped laughing as soon as Kid gave her the 'serious' look. " Why so serious?" he just rolled his eyes. She gave him thumbs up as when she stood up. He grabbed her sketch book and pencil from the grass and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. Valkyrie noted that her hand fit perfectly as if they were meant to be joined together. They walked around the park. Valkyrie told him about the day she was bitten by a vampire and how Toby and Daniel found her in the alley. He told her about how his mother died given birth to him and that she was human. He told her about his first day and that Soul and Black Star waited outside the school for him for three hours just to fight him. They walked to the park gates and bid farewell to each other. Kid placed a kiss on her forehead and left for his mansion.

_Please leave a review about how I could improve and if I should continue :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Three vampires enrol at the DWMA under the guidance by Lord Death himself. What will happen when one of the vampires catches the eye and heart of Death The Kid. When Lord Death forbids them from being together can they keep their relationship a secret and can they stay together when a new enemy returns. DTK/OC,Valkyrie_

_I don't own Soul Eater :(_

_820 words_

_The Unpredicted Relationship_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

_Chapter 5_

Valkyrie let out a groan as her teacher professor Stein announced they were going to be dissecting another animal. She looked around the room to see her classmates disgusted faces. Most of the students either skip professors Steins lessons or occupy themselves with reading, sleeping or day dreaming. Today it looked like they were going to dissect a baby anteater (_A/N I love anteaters they are so cute). _Valkyrie noticed that most of the female students paying attention had tears forming in their eyes as Stein gave the anteater a injection to knock it out. Valkyrie looked over to Kid who gave her a comforting smile as Stein started to dissect the animal. Over the last few weeks Valkyrie and Kid had been hanging out together almost everyday. Whenever Kid was around Valkyrie she felt as if she could be herself and not have to worry about what anybody else thought. Whenever they went anywhere Kid would hold her hand and whenever they parted he would always kiss her on both cheeks to make it symmetrical which would give her butterflies just thinking about it. Many people would have been annoyed with his obsession with symmetry but she just thought it was cute and she would just burst out laughing if he got really worked up about it. Kid told her that he did not care if she was not perfectly symmetrical. They were in Toby's eyes a really weird couple with a 86 years age gap. She would then respond to Toby's rude comments by kicking him in the ankle. When she told Daniel about her and Kid he just burst out laughing which she was quite surprised at since all her years of knowing him he had never laughed. She looked to her right and saw that Maka was doing her best not to vomit and on her left Tsubaki was fast sleep. She chuckled lightly to herself as she opened her sketch book up. She scanned the book looking for a clean page then she took out her pencil and began to draw Toby and Daniel who were in the middle of playing cards. She had just finished she shading Daniel in when the bell rang ending the school day. Most of the students including Black Star and Soul jumped out of their seats and ran towards towards the door wanting to be the first one out. She packed her books and pencil case into her back pack then sped off towards the door where Kid was waiting for her. He took her hand as they walked through the corridors of the DWMA. The corridors were nearly empty since just about all of the students had left for home as soon as the bell rang. They walked towards the school library hand in hand as the sat down in their usual seats looking out to the academy's sports field. They would usually just sit there in silence. Kid would read about the history of symmetry and Valkyrie would read about different vampire myths. She was about to get her book out but Kid stopped her and said " Lets play a game where we can get to know each other, question number one what is your favourite colour?". She replied " Green". Kid kept asking her questions, finding out random bits of information about her until their hour was up and they had to leave to get to their separate homes. Kid took her hand into his again as they walked out of the library and down to the entrance hall. As soon as she stepped out she noticed the sky was grey. She and Kid walked down the steps leading off the academy and into the streets below. They chatted about who would win a fight monkeys which Kid was siding on and crabs which Valkyrie was siding on _(A/N I am actually having this argument with a friend. GO CRABS)_. Their conversation lasted until they reached her apartment door. Kid let go of her hand as he did something that surprised Valkyrie. He leaned forward towards Valkyrie and placed a short kiss on her lips that made the butterflies come back. Kid said goodbye saying that his father wanted to talk to him about something. She just nodded and walked into her apartment shutting the door behind her and she felt a huge grin spreading across her face when she realised what had just happened.

_Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Three vampires enrol at the DWMA under the guidance by Lord Death himself. What will happen when one of the vampires catches the eye and heart of Death The Kid. When Lord Death forbids them from being together can they keep their relationship a secret and can they stay together when a new enemy returns. DTK/OC,Valkyrie_

_I don't own Soul Eater_

_Sorry I have not updated in like forever I personally think my history teacher hates me. I have had to do a huge project on the year 1666. _

_1173 words my longest chapter yet :)_

_The Unpredicted Relationship_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

_Chapter 6_

Valkyrie Jones growled as she saw the kishin egg Nelepo Ubiets charged at her. She gripped her weapons as he was coming closer to her. Ubiets licked his lips as she went in a defensive stance. She held her weapons tightly. She saw the look of pure evil and madness when his eyes met hers. He was at least eight centimetres from her. Nelepo flashed her a huge grin showing his uneven teeth. He was at least a foot taller then her. She looked up to see a railing. She took a deep breath and jumped up to reach the railing. She then jumped behind Nelepo and positioned Toby. She then reached up and sliced his neck. A red soul replaced the body, she had completed her mission and defeated her first Kishin egg. She saw Toby take the soul and force it down his throat. He had a look of delight on his face. They walked out to the main streets of New York. Valkyrie then realised that this was the alley that her human self Marion Kraigson died in. She then walked towards the hotel with Toby and Daniel. They had to leave for Death City in four hours and they needed sleep.

_-_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Valkyrie walked into her bedroom it was the same as she left yesterday. The neon green paint splatted walls were still standing, and the green glow in the dark furniture was perfectly intact. She fell onto her bed and groaned. School would have to start in fifty five minutes. She grabbed her towel and headed for her en-suite. Thirty minutes later she exited her bedroom fully dressed her weapons with her weapons playing a game of cards on the sofa waiting for her. She cleared her throat making them look up to her and roll their eyes. She walked towards the door, Toby and Daniel following behind her. Valkyrie thought they were acting odd. Toby had a huge grin on his face while dancing to _Poker Face_ and Daniel had his thinking face on. They finally reached the concrete stairs leading from the streets up to the huge school. They entered the school twelve minutes late. They could hear shouting coming from inside their classrooms. Daniel carefully opened the classroom door to see most of the students shouting at professor Stein for trying to dissect a lamb named Fluffy. They quickly ran to their seats at the top of the classroom when a very disappointed Stein put his dissection equipment away and pull out a very unused looking teacher plan and a piece of white chalk. He started writing the parts of the human body on the board when Valkyrie did a scan of the room looking for Kid. She could see Liz and Patty in their seats but she could not see Kid anywhere. She cursed under her breath wondering if this had anything to do with the talk he had with his father the same time he told her to go and kill the kishin egg Nelepo Ubiets.

Suddenly the classroom door opened snapping Valkyrie from her thoughts. There stood Kid and a girl with blood red hair was flowing behind her back with bangs covering her face, her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling and a flawless smile to match. She was wearing a long denim skirt, pink shirt with a silver shingami mask design on the front. Then Valkyrie's undead heart stopped. The girl's and Kid's hands were entwined and she was wearing a a black and white engagement ring on the same fingers on the opposite hands. Stein introduced her as the new transfer student Jasmine Opalio. They then sat down in their seats smiling happily at each other. Valkyrie kept contact with the wooden table in front of her. Toby and Daniel held her hands tightly signalling that they were there for her. She felt a single tear-drop of blood fall from her eyes and land on the wooden desk. She now officially hated being a undead being. She took her hands from Toby and Daniel and clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She felt as if she needed to rip somebody's head off. She then realised he had lied to her. He did not really love her, it was just something for him to joke about behind her back. The bell rang and she ran as fast as she could leaving her backpack behind. Her blood filled tear-drops falling from her eyes and dropping into the cold hard floor beneath her. She then felt her body collidng with somebody else's and landing onto the floor. She looked up to see Kid helping Jasmine up. Jasmine then held out her hand and said, "I am really sorry for knocking you over, my name is Jasmine. I personally do not think white hair looks great on girls but it really suits you." She then let out a really sugary laugh flashing a award winning smile. Valkyrie had to stop herself from punching her in the face and just simply replied with, " No proplem miss, after all I was not watching where I was going so I should be appologising" Valkyrie then smiled innocently and childlike. Jasmine let out her laugh again and with such fake innconce she said, "Well I am sure you have met my fiance Lord Death's son Death The Kid". Jasmine then entwined her hand with Kid's. Valkyrie looked staright into Kid's eyes and nodded. He then have her a look which basically said later. She walked away and once she saw their backs she ran down the corridor.

She saw the schools library in view not caring about her language class she ran through the library's doors. It was empty all the teachers were teaching and all the students were in lessons. She sat down on the carpet inbetween the animal and horror section. She felt somebody walk towards her. She had a excuse prepared if it was a teacher asking her why she was not in lessons. Then a voice she was dreading to hear interupted her thoughts, "Val, it's Kid. You probally do not want to speak to me but just let me explain about Jasmine. Please I love you Val". Valkyrie looked up to see Kid's golden eyes and nodded asking him to explain.

_I pinky promise to post the chapter seven my Saturday. Please review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Three vampires enrol at the DWMA under the guidance by Lord Death himself. What will happen when one of the vampires catches the eye and heart of Death The Kid. When Lord Death forbids them from being together can they keep their relationship a secret and can they stay together when a new enemy returns. DTK/OC,Valkyrie_

_I don't own Soul Eater :(_

_Even though I think Lord Death is awesome this chapter makes him seem evil and cold hearted._

_It is mothers day in the UK so I have been busy making a mothers day video for my awesome mum Gloria. _

_786 words_

_The Unpredicted Relationship_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

_Chapter 7_

Valkyrie looked into Kid's eyes as he entwined his hand with hers. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath while rubbing circles with his thumb into her hand. Kid then said, " Yesterday my father called me into the death room. He then stated to tell me that I am going to be a amazing grim reaper one day. Father then introduced me to Jasmine the daughter of Emperor Vida Opalio. He then went on to say that me being with a vampire was not right. That you were just a mistake I had made in my life and that I did not actually love you and my one true love, my soul mate is Jasmine. He then said you were just using me to crush Death City. Then when I protested against the marriage he said it was decided that the engagement with me and Jasmine was decided before we were born. He then sent you and your weapons off to collect the kishin egg so I could not leave Death City with you. But my father is wrong. I love you Valkyrie Mercy Jones with all my heart you are my one true love, my soul mate not Jasmine. If I could grab the stars for you I would." Kid then placed a thumb on a blood stained and pressed his forehead to Valkyries and said, " I will always love you Val". Valkyrie felt his warm breath hit her face before he captured his lips with hers.

_**Forty Seven Miles From Death City**_

_**A cloaked figure walked into a dark lit room that would often be used to torture the prisoners that was brought here. Where is here exactly the clothed figure wondered to itself. A gloved hand touched a metal table where leather straps were sitting. The figure touched the dried blood that stained the table. The cloaked figure looked at the walls of the room. Blood stained the once pink walls that once belonged a little girl no older then six. The pictures that use to have fairytale princess's painted in were replaced with ghastly creatures and tortured humans. The window that once looked onto the green fields of the park opposite were boarded up with faded pink curtains covering them. The wooden floorboards hid skeletons of past victims that died here. The cloaked person walked out of the metal door and down the hallway to another room. The person walked through the door of the room. The walls had faded blue wallpaper which were torn in places. There was a row of four wooden kitchen chairs which had iron chains locked onto them. They figure noticed a chair near the door with a shot gun and whip on the floor next to it. The faded green carpet had blood stains dried into it. The room had faded posters of superhero's on them this room had obviously belonged to a little boy no older then ten. The window in this room was also boarded up with faded green superhero curtains covering them. The figure heard someone coming up the staircase. The figure turned around to see someone in the door way with sickly yellow eyes a huge green plastered on it's face razor sharp teeth showing. The sickly yellow eyed thing had a sleeping person's hair in his hand. He went over to one of the chairs and strapped the sleeping person onto it and turned to the figure. Once the thing smiled at the figure again another person entered the room and the thing went onto his knees and bowed to the new person. The new person raised a finger pointing it at the cloaked figure causing the figures eyes to turn white and go onto it's knees bowing to the new person.**_

_That is the end of Chapter Seven. Who is the Cloaked Figure and the people in the room. If you have any idea of who they could be or who you want them to be please tell me. All reviews and ideas are welcome. _


End file.
